Things Unsaid
by claudia flies
Summary: Severus x Narcissa. AU. A wedding after the war.


This is my wish-fulfilment fic for _Deathly Hallows. _Total schoomp, and total fluff. Severus/Narcissa.

* * *

**Things Unsaid**

moon river, wider than a mile,  
I'm crossing you in style some day,  
oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,  
wherever you're going I'm going your way

- Henry Mancini, _Moon River_

* * *

The late autumn blossoms were still clinging to three branches. Even if it was nearly September the sun was still warm and the long blades of grass, which had been neglected during the summer months, were swaying in the breeze. Narcissa did not wear white, too old and too married already, she had claimed. Instead her dress was deep green, easily blending in with the late summer grass and leaves. 

The gazebo was by the lake, run down and barely standing, but it had been decorated with silver and greed ribbons, and with white elderflowers. There was no music, but she preferred it this way, just listening the leaves shivering in the wind, and counting her future husbands breaths in her mind as she walked. All of the Order was there, as were the teachers and some of her more understanding friends.

Draco stood almost by the entrance; back straight and grey eyes unreadable. They warmed as she walked to him, and hugged her son close to her chest. Draco had given his blessing, had smiled to her in private, even through his grief, and he had said allright.

Severus' fingers gripped her tightly as she stepped into gazebo to stand in from of the dedicator. The side of his thumb was stained almost black, and Narcissa smiled at the thought of him fighting his nerves in the potions class room. It had always been Severus' way of escaping, in school, in the service of the Dark Lord and in the final war. Gently she said her own thumb over the stain and smiled. His eyes did not turn to her, but stayed firmly on the dedicator now wishing the guests welcome, but Narcissa could see the side of his lips twitch. She knew that was as close to a smile she would get from him, before a few tumblers of firewhisky, that is.

"Now, I declare you bonded for life."

The crowd clapped, and she could hear even a few whoops, which most likely came from Draco's friends sitting in the front rows. _Bonded for life_. She had wanted to hear those words in conjunction with this man long before she asked her sister to be their bonder, before he joined the Death Eaters, maybe even before they shared the secret passage way to the Restricted Section so long ago.

The great hall had been decorated much like gazebo, and Narcissa had spared no expenses on the champagne. There were more people in the hall, and the wedding guests disappeared into their midst; friends and family greeting one another and passing he drinks around. Narcissa knew that Minerva McGonagall had sent out invitations for just a "party" in order to get them a proper reception. She did not mind, as she watched the people she did not really know laughing and almost-dancing by the cleared out dance floor.

Throughout the night some people ambled over to offer their congratulations. Even Harry Potter came, disdain still in his eyes, but his voice was polite as he wished well to "Mr. And Mrs. Snape". Narcissa did not have the heart to tell him that she would not change her name. Malfoy was the name of her son, so it was the name of her. Severus' arm tightened in her grip, but with an even voice expressed his thank you to the young man.

They only dance together at the end of the night, after most of the guests had left and the rest tiredly milling about the room. Severus' stained hands were warm and sure against her back, and Narcissa though how that unbreakable vow had burned both of their hands, fused them together, and for a moment she wished that she could bring that light again, fuse them together into this moment.

It was nearly sunrise when they made it to the carriage waiting for the by the door. Someone had hung a lopsided "just maried" sign on the back of it. The letters were shaky and thick, and Narcissa reminded herself to send Hagrid some of the large pumpkins ripening in the Malfoy manor garden.

Severus fell asleep against her shoulder halfway into the journey, and Narcissa closed her eyes and felt his breath, slow and steady, alive against her.

* * *


End file.
